Kamen Rider Garnet
by Star-Skull
Summary: A young man along with 3 friend search for 12 gems of Zodiac power in order to protect the Earth from a Lady of Vengeance from Planet Magica. Rated M for Blood, Gore, and Strong Language.
Los Santos, SA, a city based on Los Angeles, CA.

January 12, 2077

10:20pm

At the UCLS, a college campus based on UCLA

A young man with black hair and red eyes wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, red and white kicks, and a cyan shirt is walking to his class, he comes across 3 friends. The first one is a another man with a buzz cut black hair and brown eyes wearing a navy jacket, white shirt, bluish black pants, blue kicks the same as the man in red. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing glasses, white jacket, yellow tank top, blue jeans, and yellow and white slip on shoes, and another girl with bleached hair and grey eyes wearing a light pink jacket, a pink skirt, long purple legging socks, magenta shirt, and pink and white tennis shoes.

Man in blue: Hey Gary!

Gary: (man in red) Hey guys!

Saki hugs Gary's for 3 seconds

Girl in yellow: Well this is it, back to school again.

Gary: yeah. It sure is.

Girl in pink: So, are all 4 of us taking this same class this semester?

Girl in yellow: Yes.

Guy in blue: Mhm.

Gary: And it appears Bridge is teaching us.

Guy in blue: Bridge? You mean one of your dad's friends?!

Gary: That's right, Nigel!

Nigel: I see.

Girl in pink: Sweet!

Gary: Yeah.

Girl in yellow: She was Kamen Rider Chop, right?

Gary: Yeah.

Girl in pink: Oh yeah, huh?

Nigel: She used to work at the Mew Mew Café as a maid, right?

Gary: Yes she did. She was my mom's co worker.

Girl in yellow: Heheh.

All 4 of them make to their classroom.

The class take their sit and the teacher walks in. The teacher is a woman in her early 40s with green hair and blue eyes wearing glasses, orange coat, brown shirt, brown skirt, and brown and orange shoes. Her name is Bridge Y. Verdant. She's the instructor the 4 friends were talking about. She was Kamen Rider Chop, another one of the Kamen riders that fought with Gary's parents, Kamen Rider Leo and Kamen Rider Kuma.

Bridge: Welcome class, I am Miss Verdant, I will be your instructor this semester. Let's see who's here today, shall we?

She starts calling out to each students, and they all respond with "here" or "present".

Bridge: Gary Jensen

Gary: Here

Bridge: Nigel Tanaka

Nigel: Here

Bridge: Molly Hopkins

Molly: (the girl in yellow) Present

Bridge: and Saki Kuronuma

Saki: (girl in pink) Here

Bridge: Okay, we are all present. Very good! Now, let's get started!

The class session begins

* * *

Meanwhile in another planet…

A woman with indigo hair in a red outfit is standing there looking through screen. The screens are displaying earth like surveillance cameras.

Woman: Where the fuck are they? I know they all landed on this planet.

A guy wearing a black hoodie: I have one.

Woman: I know… We need to find the other 11 zodiac gems so we can rule this planet and avenge your parents and their leader.

Hooded guy: I know. Kamen Rider Leo will pay for murdering my father and venting my mother.

He pulls out a black gem and it glows for little bit and it shows a dragon inside of it. That gem is one of the 12 zodiac gem.

* * *

Back at school

1:30pm

The class session of the day has come to its end, and students walks out. Bridge, Gary, Nigel, Molly, and Saki are still inside having a chat.

Gary: Well, I guess we're officially your students, Bridge!

Bridge: I'm very honored for this privilege, Gary. Knowing you're Aidan's son.

Molly: So is it true you were a maid at the Mew Mew Café and a Kamen Rider?

Bridge: That's correct. Kamen Rider Chop to be exact.

Nigel: How did you manage to work and be a rider at the same time?

Bridge: Well… After my boss found out that me and Gary's mother, Natasha, were Kamen Riders, he would let us be riders when we were needed.

Saki: How did he found out you were riders?

Bridge: There was a big fight at the café, he was in danger, so the riders morphed up in front of him and saved him.

Saki: Wow…

Nigel: So why did the mutants attack him?

Bridge: Venex, the man responsible for all those disasters that occurred those 25 years back, found out he was my boss, so he tried to use him to get to us.

Nigel: Wow.

Molly: How many riders were there?

Bridge: 16. Me and Gary's parents included.

Nigel: What about Jade?

Bridge: Jade… She was Kamen Rider Viper. She was brainwashed by Venex and fought for him.

Saki: Why?!

Bridge: He took advantage of the fact she was angry at Natasha for everything she did that she couldn't do. Thankfully after we beat Venex, and she turned good.

Nigel: Amazing

Bridge: Indeed. After beating him, a 17th rider appeared and tried to take us down.

Molly: Why?

Bridge: He was an evil Ventaran counter part of Aidan.

Saki: *gasps* Oh my god!

Molly: Scary shit!

Bridge: It was some scary shit indeed. Luckily, we managed to beat him.

Saki: That's good.

Bridge: Yes.

Saki: I'm just glad Venex and the 17th rider is out of the picture.

Bridge: We all are.

Gary: Hmm! Well, we gotta jam now.

Bridge: I figured. So do I.

Nigel: Nice meeting you again, Miss V!

Bridge: Likewise.

The 4 friends walk out the classroom

Bridge take out her Advent Disc Case (ADC for short). It's an orange case with a silver spinning alligator on it.

Bridge: Ahh, those were the good ol' days.

She puts it back in her bag and takes off.

* * *

At Magica

Woman: There's the son of your father's murderer. Shall I send a message?

Hooded guy: Feel free to do so.

Woman: Hmhmhmhm.

* * *

At the campus

The 4 friends are walking to their bikes. Little did they know, danger was looming.

A herd of black and purple humanoid monsters attack!

Saki: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?

Nigel: Monsters!

Molly: Why the hell are they here?!

Gary: I don't know, but I'm going in there!

Gary charges to them and engages.

Saki: Gary!

Nigel: Don't know about you two, but I'm joining!

Nigel engages them too. Molly goes too.

Saki: Ugh! I have to help too!

And Saki joins!

Gary kicks one and it flies over. Another monster throws a punch, Gary catches it and breaks the arm. The monster holds the broken arm and roars in pain, and Gary spin back punches it to the ground. Another monster rams him to the ground and Gary rolls back as he hits the ground. The monster charges to him and he trips it and gets back up.

Nigel rams into one of them like if he was still in football. Nigel was a football player back in days in high school and at Bullworth Academy. Another monster charges to him, and he lifts it up from its crotch and throws it over the rail. Another monster swings a kick and Nigel catches it and throws it at another monster. Another monster kicks him on the back and Nigel falls. As the monster was about to jump on him, he rolls over, grabs it by the ankle and yanks it down, then he warps himself around the leg and destroys it. The monster roars in pain as its leg shatters. Nigel roll back and gets back on his feet.

Molly slides on the ground and trips a monster, she gets up and roundhouse kicks it to a trash can. A monster grabs her waist from behind and hold her down. Two more monster run to her. She jump and does the split kick on them, stomps on the monster holding her down, setting her free, and she back punches it.

Saki spin kicks one. The monster charges to her, and she back flips over the rail. The monsters crashes to the rails and she trips them all. A monster grabs her from behind and she kicks its knee, grabs its head and slams it on the rail. Sakis runs off and regroups with the others at the water fountain.

All 4 friends gather up at the fountain, and monsters charges to them. All four of them dodge, the monster crashes to the fountain and breaks the statue in it, and the statue shows a red glowing object.

It's the red zodiac gem!

* * *

The woman looks in shock what they just discovered.

Woman: *gasps* They found the red zodiac gem!

Guy: Huh?!

He takes a look.

Guy: Looks like those guys found the red one, Lady Yano.

Yano: Dammit... Then we'll have to hunt them down and take it from them.

* * *

The monsters fade away.

Saki: Well... That ends them!

Molly: Yeah.

She sees something

Molly: Hey! What's that?!

She points at it. The 4 friend look at what they just found.

Nigel: What is that and why is blowing so brightly?

Gary picks it out and takes a look at it. His eyes widens as he feels a surge of energy in his body.

Saki: Gary?

Bridge: Hey what's going on?!

Bridge runs and sees what's going on.

Saki: We encountered some monsters, fought them, and found that.

They look to Gary

Saki: Gary!

Gary starts glowing red.

Bridge: Gary! What's happening to you?!

Gary: I don't know! But I think I'm glow-

Gary appearances changes! He's now wearing a tiger themed black suit with red strip on the sides, red and silver body armor, red and silver helmet with red visors, red arm armor, black gloves with red plates on them, and red, silver, and black boots.

Gary: Huh?! What is this?!

He looks to his new outfit in shock.

Bridge: I think you just morphed into a Kamen Rider!

Gary: A Kamen Rider?!

his belt starts sound off

Belt: Tiger Gem on. Kamen Rider... Garnet!

Garnet: Kamen Rider... Garnet?

Bridge: Well... You are now officially a Kamen Rider, Gary!

Garnet: Yeah! I guess so.

more monsters appear.

They all look to them.

Nigel: Great, more of them!

Garnet: I got this!

He dashes to them and starts beating them up like he never did before! One monster tries to grab him, but he pulls out a baton from his left holster and bashes it in the jaw with it. The impact was so great it ripped the jaw off the monster and it starts bleeding like crazy.

Bridge, Nigel, Saki and Molly looks in shock, Garnet pull out his gun from his right holster and blasts it away and the monsters fall down and disappears and Garnet puts away his weapons.

Nigel: KICK ASS!

Molly: How did you do that?!

Garnet: I- I don't know... That sure as hell felt awesome!

Bridge: That's the beauty of being a rider!

Garnet: Wow... Hey Bridge! Can we go somewhere and discuss about this?

Bridge: Sure.

* * *

Yano: Well... That kid is now a Kamen Rider.

Hooded guy: I see... Guess we're gonna fight them after all.

Yano: I know, but don't worry, your parents will be avenged after we deal with him.

Hooded guy: Yes ma'am.

* * *

3:45pm at a park

Garnet and the other are there discussing about the suit.

Garnet: So how do you demorph?

Bridge: Try taking off the gem.

Garnet does and changes back into his civilian form.

Nigel: Alright! You're back!

Gary looks to himself and sees he's back to normal.

Gary: Hmm... Well, now that that's out of the way, what now?

Bridge: Well... Your gonna have to keep it with you in case you need it.

Gary: Okay. I but I wonder... How do I activate it?

Bridge: You'll learn in do time.

Gary: Okay.

He looks to his gem.

Nigel: You think there's more of them?

Gary: Who knows?

Molly: If there are, we'll have keep our eyes out.

Saki: I agree. There's bound to be more.

Gary: Yeah. We'll see when those times come.

The gem shows the red tiger inside.


End file.
